


Open

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [48]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief Slutshaming, It Would Be So Much Easier If You Were Born Knowing Who Your Soulmate Is, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's hard sitting back and waiting while your soulmate grows up.  It's even harder when he's obviously crushing hard on someone else, who likes him back.It's not that Christophe cares about whether Otabek's going to be loyal to him.  He's all for open relationships.  He's just afraid that Yuri's going to get hurt when he reveals himself as Otabek's soulmate.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Tumblr: soulmate 'verse Otabek/Christophe

The first thing Christophe did when he woke up on his eighteenth birthday was to go to his computer and Google Kazakhstan. He hadn’t wanted to say anything in the dream, but he had no idea where Kazakhstan was aside from guessing it was probably one of the countries that used to be part of the Soviet Union. He knew nothing about it. At least the kid spoke enough English that they could talk.

The second thing he did after waking up was text Viktor to troll him.

_I’m not going anywhere near my soulmate._

**_CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI DON’T MAKE ME UNFRIEND YOU!_ **

_No one’s making you do anything!_

**_There’s a good reason, I trust?_ **

_Where the hell is Kazakhstan?_

**_Between here and China. Your soulmate being Kazakhstani is not a good reason not to go to him!_ **

_No, but I trust that my soulmate being ten is?_

**_Oh, okay, yeah. Even I probably wouldn’t have gone straight to my soulmate if he’d been ten. Good luck._ **

 

Chris tried not to be too obvious about keeping an eye on Otabek. He got in a few fights with Viktor over the fact that he wasn’t waiting for his soulmate to get laid, but he had Otabek’s permission, and Yuuri smacked Viktor with the “none of our business what Chris does” bat when Viktor started getting too sanctimonious.

The hardest part of waiting was watching Otabek and Yuri become best friends. For one thing, it meant that Otabek became part of the group so Chris had to be around him and not say anything. For another, it was obvious how much both of them hoped that they’d be each other’s soulmate. It wasn’t jealousy, exactly, like Viktor kept accusing him of. Chris had no problem with it if Otabek and Yuri decided to date when they were older, or even if Otabek and Yuri decided to brave the wrath of Viktor and say to hell with our actual soulmates. It was more that he didn’t want to hurt Yuri.

In the dream, Otabek had told him that he could come any time after he turned sixteen. Chris decided to wait for eighteen, just in case Otabek had another soulmate.

 

When Otabek went to bed the night before his birthday, he was nervous. He’d never admitted it to anyone but himself, but there was a specific outcome he wanted. He wanted to wake up in his dream and see Yuri. If it wasn’t Yuri, he’d adapt, but he did not want to make the call and tell Yuri “It’s not me, I’m sorry.”

When the dream formed around him – a club – the first thing Otabek registered was someone coming forward to hug him. Too tall to be Yuri. Still, Otabek hugged back. It was only polite.

“Am I the only one?”

Otabek recognized the voice. He pulled away from Chris and looked around. “I don’t see anyone else. Why didn’t you come earlier?”

“Because I was hoping Yuri would be here too." Chris pulled back. "It was going to hurt him either way, but at least this way, I didn’t hurt him only to have him find out two years later that I didn’t need to.”

“Thank you, then." Otabek smiled. It wasn't as forced as he'd thought it might be, even. "So you're my soulmate. What happens now?”

Chris shrugged. “What do you want to happen? I’m happy with what I’m doing, but if you want me to come be your soulmate, I can do that, no problem.”

Otabek thought it over. “I’ll call you tomorrow, but I don’t want to make a decision until after the Grand Prix Finals. I’m determined to get there this year. Hope to see you there, too.”

“Gonna be weird without Viktor, although I guess he’ll probably be there as a coach. He said to watch out for something really special at the Cup of China.”

 

In the morning, Otabek waffled. Then he called Yuri. “Hi.”

“Uh-oh. That sounded bad.”

“All I said was hi.”

“Yeah, but the tone was like you were being carried to the executioner. Happy birthday, I guess I’m not your soulmate?”

Well then. That made this easier. “No. You’re not.”

“Who is?”

“Christophe.”

“Christophe. Christophe Fucking Giacometti, the manwhore of figure skating?”

Otabek sighed and flopped back down on his bed. He expected that kind of judgmental attitude from Viktor. He hoped that once Yuri got over the disappointment, he'd get over the attitude, too. “Yuri, I was ten when he had his dream. I would’ve told him to do whatever he wanted while he waited for me to be old enough to come to.”

“Yeah, I guess, but still." Well, that at least sounded promising. "You really think he’ll stop sleeping around just because you’re eighteen?”

“If I ask him to, he will. I haven’t decided if I’m going to or not.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because he enjoys it, and I don’t care.”

“So it’s not waiting to see what happens with my soulmate?”

“Nope. That way I don’t have to feel like an asshole for hoping your dream sucks. I hope your soulmate is awesome and everything you didn't know you wanted but you did.”

Yuri burst into surprised laughter. “Okay. Okay, whatever, your soul bond, your decision. Fuck, did I sound like Viktor?”

“No, you sounded like Yuri. Okay. I have to call Chris.”

 

The second call was easier. “Hi, Christophe.”

“Otabek! Happy birthday! What are we doing now?”

“Talking at or after the Grand Prix Finals. Until then, nothing’s changed, you can do whatever you want.”

“Okay. Can I tell people?”

Otabek thought about it. “Sure, if you want to. I’ve already told Yuri, so don’t worry about hurting him.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s not happy, but he’ll be okay.”

“You know you…”

“No. I’m not going to think that way. I hope Yuri has a soulmate that’ll be as awesome for him as Yuuri and Viktor are for each other.”

 

Otabek and Christophe both made Finals. The first night there, they headed out to dinner. “Do you want to wait until after the competition, or is now good to talk?”

“Now’s good.” Otabek took a sip of wine. “I want to see how we work as boyfriends, but I don’t need you to commit exclusively to me. I’m probably not going to look outside of you for anything, but I don’t mind if you do. If you want me to join you for a three-way or whatever, I’m good with that, too.”

Chris leaned forward, making sure to look Otabek in the eyes. “You know, I can be loyal. You don’t need to make any kind of concession there if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll take your word for it. You don’t need to prove it. If you don’t want to sleep around anymore, I’m not going to be mad at you for that, either, but I really don’t mind you sleeping with other people. Even your sort-of-relationship thing with Masumi and Jolanda, no reason to break that off.”

Chris stared at Otabek for a bit, and then nodded. “Okay, then. If you change your mind, if once you have to deal with it you’re not as okay with it as you think you are, just tell me. You’re my soulmate, and that means something to me.”

“Me too. Viktor’s going to be so scandalized, isn’t he?”

“He really is.”


End file.
